


My Best Friend

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs finally puts gold on Ducky's finger.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The day I placed gold on his finger was the best day of my life.

I'd done it four times before, but never had it felt like this.

You see Ducky's more than just my lover. He's my best friend.

He's the person who gave me a reason to go on when I lost my girls.

He's the person who loves me in a way I've never been loved before.

He's my strength, he's my rationale, he's my conscience. 

He centers me and gives me the kind of security I never knew I was looking for.

He can calm me and he can inspire me. If I need to think through a case, it's Duck I go to.

He knows me, you see. I can't pretend with Ducky. I can't hide with Ducky. I can't lie to Ducky.

He's everything to me and I know I'm everything to him.

Thus it was right to put gold on his finger. It was time. It was way past time.

And this time I know the gold'll stay there. This time I know it won't end.

How do I know this?

Because this time it's Ducky. This time I'm marrying my best friend.


End file.
